


Swathes

by meaninglessblah



Series: DC Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub Dynamics, Bad Society, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Dom, Community: dckinkmeme, DC Kinkmeme fill, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is a Dom, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Developing Relationship, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a Sub, M/M, Older Tim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Robins, Subs as Property, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is a Dom, Unhealthy Relationships, Warnings May Change, Younger Jason, older Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Tim is a dom at the age where still being a bachelor comes with political and social scorn. The Waynes happen to have a teenage sub in need of a custodian. It's the match made in heaven.(DC Kinkmeme fill)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DC Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906351
Comments: 74
Kudos: 121





	Swathes

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at a BDSM AU fic, to fill a [DC Kinkmeme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) request.  
> Explicit rating is for future chapters; this is more of a setup chapter than the fill itself. The good stuff comes later. 
> 
> Heads up, this won't be anything like [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344169/chapters/46019140). If you want a planned out, thorough slow burn BDSM AU with a healthy serving of whump, head over there. This one will be sporadic and subjected to the whims of the public forum.

“He’s vulnerable,” Mister Wayne says crisply. “A union would be beneficial to secure a comfortable future for him. He’s luckier than most submissives, to have this opportunity.” 

Tim’s gaze shifts to the teen at the end of the polished glass board table, distinguished not only by his age, but his noticeably more casual attire. He’s pointedly glaring out the window, the picture of adolescent dissent, but where Tim would have expected a dom to declare their aggravation, consume the space around them, Jason is decidedly withdrawn. 

Elbows tucked to his ribs, shoulders rolled forward. Perfect sub posture, if you know where the money lies. A sub raised in tutelage, and Tim would expect no less from the father-son duo charged with his upbringing. 

There’s a rigidity to his spine, a drawl to his accent - when he’s called upon to speak, that is - that hints at his Park Row origins. Nonetheless, Tim’s seen how far the teen has progressed since his early days. How much farther he’s come since presenting as a sub in his pubescence. 

He turns blue eyes back to the younger Wayne and asks, “Why are you arranging a union?” 

The imposing figure across the boardroom table surveys him with a piercing green stare two degrees off a glower. That’s the sort of gaze that could curb a lesser dom. But Tim’s been playing this high society game almost as long as Damian. He’s every inch a dom the man claims to be, if not in stature, then in conviction. 

Tim straightens in his seat to mirror Damian, anchoring his presence when he unclasps his hands on the table. The man speaks in a low but steady baritone, thrumming with his upper class distinction, “He’s of an age that warrants a public union. And the introduction of his new sibling has unfortunately taken up more of my and Father’s time than originally expected. We don’t have the time to dedicate to his rearing any longer.” 

From the way Jason’s shoulders curl forward, Tim deduces their newest addition has not been so warmly received. He can’t say he blames Jason; whilst young Dick is still due to make his first high society gala appearance, reports are the child’s a handful for everyone involved. 

Not unexpected, though, for the Waynes to take in rambunctious strays. Tim may be only be a few years Jason’s senior, but even he remembers clearly Jason’s sharp tongue and champagne-sparkling wit. It’s nothing short of a feat for Bruce and Damian to have trained that out of him, but if anyone were qualified for it - other than himself - Tim would put his faith in Bruce before all others. 

“A certain touch of… discipline would not go astray either,” Damian adds with a flat tone, and this time Jason huffs just audibly enough to draw his piercing green glare. 

Tim doesn’t follow it, keeping his gaze on Damian’s stern expression. “Is he unruly?” 

“No,” Damian provides, inhaling deeply. “But his transition into accepting his submissive nature has been… progressive. He’s still adjusting, but he’s taken well to his training so far. We’re confident he won’t cause any inconveniences to yourself and your household.” 

“I don’t think there’s much chance of that,” Tim replies evenly. He’s not cocky, but he knows his own strength. He’s confident in his ability to curb most unruly subs. Most of them just need a sharp command and an attentive master, and Tim’s analytical mind revels in the challenge. Damian no doubt recalls his capabilities. 

He and Damian have run together in both official business ventures and their vigilante work since Tim’s mid-teens. Tim doesn’t think it would be a stretch to say the two doms make for a formidable team in Gotham, able to talk down the most uncompromising criminals. Matched only by Bruce alone, perhaps, though Tim’s solitary work hasn’t brought their paths together recently. From what he understands, the Batman has passed his mantle - for the most part - to Damian for safekeeping while he ensures that their youngest is made comfortable in the broad halls of Wayne Manor. 

And that their eldest sub finds his way into the care of a good dom. 

Damian shifts then, lifting an arm from the table to beckon the teen over with a soft but firm, “Jason.” 

The sub pauses for a single, rebellious moment, before pushing to his feet and crossing the length of the board room table to fold to his knees at Damian’s heel. 

It’s standard sub posture, and Jason’s heated gaze fixes on Damian's thigh, putting him at the perfect height for the man’s fingers to thread into his hair. Despite all his bluster, the teen’s shoulders unwind at the classic treatment, soothed by the promise of a dom to care for him. Some of that heat bleeds from his eyes at the gentle pressure, his forehead dipping into soft subservience beneath the ministrations. 

“He has great potential,” Damian assures him, in a tone that’s streaked with proud warning. Tim can tell that despite polite appearances, the man has become attached to the teen in the course of his rearing. Jason sinks at the praise, lids fluttering closed and breaths deepening into the beginnings of a light downscene. “Jason has a lot to offer your household. And you, if you desire him in that capacity.” 

Jason does stiffen at that, but the rigidity is eased beneath the sweep of that large palm over his crown, a sigh easing from his lips when Damian squeezes down on the back of his neck. 

“I don’t wish for you to mistake our frustrations as criticisms. Our families - indeed, our persons - share much history, Drake. I would trust that we can speak plainly here, and be heard genuinely.” 

“Of course,” Tim agrees easily, and watches the unwinding of the sub’s posture. Though it loses none of its pristine formality, Jason is definitely slipping, floating on the cusp of a scene. He looks peaceful, looks for once accepting of his disposition, when every other interaction Tim has had with the sub suggests the contrary. 

He considers, for the first time, that perhaps Jason is just in need of a firm hand, of a dom who can prove themselves worthy of managing him. Who can prove themselves willing. 

“We are asking you, as our friend and confident,” Damian continues sternly, shoulders flattening in a classic display of dominance. Tim doesn’t waver beneath his gaze. “We want to ensure Jason receives the best care possible in his late developmental years. Father and I are hopeful that he will find his place in your custody. We recognise, of course, that a submissive presents their own challenges, but we could not consider a more suitable candidate to be Jason’s dominant.” 

Tim watches Jason’s slatted gaze flicks away, head lowering ever further beneath the slide of Damian’s hand, as if it were imparting weight. The teen’s unease is as clear as day, and Tim wonders if Jason always broadcasts his emotions so obviously to those around him, or if he’s simply learnt to read the teen in the brief occasions their vigilante careers have crossed paths. 

Tim adjusts the lapels of his suit jacket, imagining what those dark locks would feel like beneath his own palm. Whether Jason would submit as easily to him as he does to Damian and Bruce. 

“It’s fortunate,” Tim replies with, offering him a placating smile, “that I’m in the market for a sub. Being a bachelor at my age beckons in certain… attention from the press. A union of this calibre would be mutually beneficial, I think.” 

He can see Damian soothe at the words, satisfied now that he can foresee Tim having some skin in the game. The man has always been unerringly distrustful of people’s natural dispositions; it’d taken Tim the better part of decade to win the stoic Waynes’ trust. But once he had proven himself a valuable addition to their family of vigilantes, that faith has never wavered. 

Damian’s hand lifts, earning Jason’s concerned attention for a moment as he rises to his feet. Tim mirrors him, taking the palm he offers across the reflective glass of the table. Jason’s gaze lingers on their hands long after they’ve finished shaking them. 

“Father and I are grateful that you’re taking on this responsibility, Drake.” 

“It’s the least I could do,” Tim placates. 

Damian glances down at the sub still on his knees, meeting that deep blue-green stare for a moment before it flickers compliantly to his immaculately polished dress shoes. “We’ll gather Jason’s personal effects once we return home. We can ensure his transition into your household within the week, if you’re amenable?” 

“That sounds like a good place to start,” Tim agrees, and offers the peek Jason sneaks in his direction a warm smile. Jason’s gaze snaps away instantly, hands curling on the marbled carpet next to his knees. 

He’s got a lot to learn, Tim thinks to himself, and a lot to perfect. But the groundwork for a productive submissive is there, if Tim cares to look deep enough. The rest he can work with. 

“I can’t wait,” he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where the public forum bit comes in - kind of like a choose your own adventure.  
> Do you guys want wholesome Tim wins Jason over with his dom charm and spoils him with everything he's ever dreamed of? Or Tim betrays Damian/Bruce's trust and slowly grooms Jason into his perfect pedestal sub where they can't interfere? 
> 
> Comment below to let me know which path you're more interested in going down. Keep an eye on the tags and warnings, because they'll obviously change as this progresses.
> 
> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
